Sólo con invitación
by Atenea85
Summary: Bella recibe una misteriosa invitación pero no sabe quién es el remitente. ¿Acudirá Bella a esa cita? ¿Se internará en ese mundo erótico y sensual que promete esa carta? Domward. La Polla-Ward 2 Contest.


**SÓLO CON INVITACIÓN**

**Polla-Ward Costest 2**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama pertenece a mi loca cabeza.

**Nombre del fic: **Sólo con invitación.

**Nombre del autor/es: **Atenea85 (Laura Atenea)

**Número de palabras: **7154 palabras (sin contar el disclaimer ni la nota del final)

**Advertencias: **Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, dominación.

**Tipo de Edward: **Domward

**Nota de autor: **Es un Domward pero lo he enfocado desde el punto de vista de Bella y dándole un enfoque con un ligero toque de humor. Espero que os guste!

·

·

·

Bella recibe una misteriosa invitación pero no sabe quién es el remitente. ¿Acudirá Bella a esa cita? ¿Se internará en ese mundo erótico y sensual que promete esa carta?

·

·

·

No tiene remite. Ni nombre. ¡Nada!

Alice levantó la mirada del enorme libro universitario que estaba leyendo y suspiró.

- Pues sin duda alguna el que te lo ha mandado te conoce. Lleva tu nombre y tu apellido. Y con una caligrafía perfecta, he de decir. ¿Quién demonios escribe cartas a mano en los tiempos que corren?

Suspiré un poco cansada. En estos momentos Alice no me servía de mucha ayuda. Llevaba toda la santa mañana rompiéndome la cabeza, intentando averiguar el por qué de esa misteriosa carta/invitación.

"_Isabella Swan quedas cordialmente invitada al evento secreto más sensual y erótico de toda tu vida. Mañana ven a las siete de la tarde en la Calle Richmond número sesenta y nueve. Lleva esta carta y preséntala en la puerta. Recuerda, sólo pasarán los invitados que tengan invitación. No te arrepentirás."_

Ya está. Alguien me manda esta carta y se queda tan a gusto. Por el amor de Dios. El evento más sensual y erótico de mi vida…y en el número sesenta y nueve. ¿Acaso estaban de broma o era verdad? ¿En serio piensa, quien quiera que me haya mandado esto, que voy a acudir a esa….cita? Suspiré sonoramente mientras estrujaba el papel en mis manos.

- No arrugues la maldita invitación. Y deja de pensar, joder. Puedo oírte desde aquí.

- Es que esto es raro. No es algo que te pase todos los días, ¿sabes? Definitivamente quien me ha mandado esto está loco. No pienso ir. No. Ni de coña – Alice volvió a suspirar.

- Llevas diciendo eso desde que esta mañana te has encontrado esa carta en el buzón. Si estuvieras tan segura de no querer ir ya habrías tirado a la basura ese trozo de papel – quise contestarle, quise soltarle alguna de mis ingeniosas frases…pero no pude. Tenía razón.

- Mierda….Siento curiosidad por saber quién demonios es el remitente….- Alice me dedicó una sonrisa malvada de las suyas.

- Ve y compruébalo. Igual hasta te sorprendes….Imagínate que el que te ha invitado es el vecinito de enfrente – joder…fue decir vecinito y me sonrojé.

Por todo lo sagrado, ese hombre estaba para mojar pan y repetir. Una y otra vez. Y chuparte los dedos como una maldita cerda. O chuparle a él. Ugh, mierda. El macho man vivía justo enfrente de nosotras y apenas nos habíamos cruzado un par de veces en la calle. Un par de veces que me había ignorado, obviamente. Pero esas dos veces que le había tenido cerca me habían bastado para quedarme prendada de esos ojos verdes. Sí, y de su culo y de su cuerpo ilegal. Grrrr. Mi parte preferida del día era a partir de las nueve de la noche. A esa hora llegaba a casa y se ponía a hacer abdominales y estiramientos frente a la ventana. Ver esos músculos tensos por el ejercicio, esos pectorales brillantes por el sudor, el tatuaje tribal de su bíceps derecho, ese pelo castaño mojado…Babas. Luego venía la ducha y si tenía suerte le vería pasearse por su apartamento con tan sólo una minúscula toalla. Más y más babas. Ufff, ese hombre había sido el protagonista del noventa y cinco por ciento de los sueños eróticos que había tenido desde hacía un año. Y eran más de los que admitiría bajo juramento.

- Por tu cara de posesa y obsesa sexual deduzco que te seduce la idea – miré a Alice con una ceja alzada.

- Me seduce la idea de encontrarme con ese pedazo de hombre que vive en frente de nosotras – fruncí el ceño.

- A ver, Bella, seamos sinceras. No va a ser nuestro vecino cañón….pero quizás sea otro que se le parezca – dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Sí, o puede que vaya y que me encuentre con un asesino en serie. O que sea una secta. O que me rapten para utilizarme en burdeles de tercera. O puede que….

- Sí, sí, sí….me ha quedado claro. Por esa regla de tres también te puede caer un maldito meteorito en la puñetera cabezota que tienes – las palabras de Alice me dejaron boquiabierta – Tienes veintidós años, Bella. ¿Con cuántos tipos has tenido sexo verdaderamente bueno? – rodé los ojos.

- Sabes que sólo estuve con James – murmuré.

- Exacto. Y eso no puede calificarse en la vida como sexo bueno. Estoy segura de que aún eres semi virgen. Me apuesto que la tenía tan pequeña como un cacahuete….. – negué con la cabeza por las locas palabras de mi amiga – Mi consejo es que vayas allí, entres, mires a ver de qué va el tema y si no te gusta el ambiente te marchas. Así de sencillo.

- Me encantaría ser tan feliz como tú y ver las cosas tan fáciles. En serio.

- Mira, si quieres Jazz y yo te acompañamos. Estamos un rato por los alrededores y si vemos que no sales gritando ni pidiendo ayuda nos marchamos. ¿Te parece bien?

Esa idea me convencía un poco más. Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué puede pasar? Tu amiga y su novio, su fuerte novio, van a estar fuera por si pasase algo. No, no va a pasar nada. Lo único que te puede pasar es que algún maromo en condiciones te de un buen meneo. ¿Eso no es malo, verdad?

Al demonio.

- Alice, ve dejándome algún vestido. Voy a acudir a esa cita – dije con total convicción.

- Oh, perfecto – dijo Alice – Al fin mi amiga se va a convertir en toda una mujer….

·

·

·

·

Sí, ya….La convicción que sentía ayer se esfumó como el humo de un cigarrillo en un día ventoso.

Alice me había prestado un vestido negro. Uno de los problemas de esa prenda era el escote, quizás era muy pronunciado. El otro problema era la diferencia de estatura; Alice era medio enana por lo tanto este vestido le quedaba bien, por encima de la rodilla. A mi me quedaba a la mitad del muslo. Ugh….¿Por qué tenía yo que meterme en estos líos? Cada vez me seducía más la idea de quitarme todo lo que llevaba encima, hacerme una coleta y tirarme en el sofá con un bol de palomitas a ver la tele.

- Ese vestido te sienta mejor que a mi – murmuró Alice mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Este vestido me queda quince centímetros más corto que a ti – espeté – Dios, no se si estoy haciendo bien – Alice rodó los ojos.

- Sí, sí lo haces bien….y lo harás mejor aún en ese sitio situado en el número sesenta y nueve – reprimió una carcajada. Yo le miré casi con odio - ¡Vale, tía! Llevamos refuerzos, Jasper está ahí fuera esperando a que salgamos.

- Otro motivo más por el que avergonzarme….- murmuré - ¿Qué le has dicho a Jasper sobre esto? – Alice me miró como si fuera obvio.

- ¡Pues la verdad! Que te han mandado la mejor y más cachonda invitación de toda tu puñetera vida y que vas a ir – me tapé los ojos con cuidado para no estropear el maquillaje. Oh, Dios….

- ¿Y qué ha dicho?

- Que haces bien.

Vale, en estos momentos adoraba al novio de mi pequeña amiga. Y le amé aún más cuando salimos de la habitación. El rubio Jasper no hizo ningún comentario como los que solía soltar Alice, gracias a los cielos.

Le di la dirección el sitio del encuentro a Jasper e hicimos el camino en silencio. Bueno, yo le hice en silencio. Alice iba hablando sola, concentrada en su monólogo y soltando tacos por doquier. Cuando quería era muy basta.

- Y el hijo de puta del profesor no me quiso revisar el examen por segunda vez. Estoy hasta los huevos, Jazzy….Voy a hablar con el rector y….

- Y hemos llegado – le cortó Jasper – Bella, es ahí.

Miré a través de la ventanilla. En efecto, ahí estaba el número sesenta y nueve de la calle Richmond. Se trataba de un local con la fachada negra y unas elegantes y discretas letras en plateado. "Inside" Bieeeen.

- Ya sabes, Bella. Estaremos por aquí durante un rato. Si en media hora no has salido nos vamos….- sonrió ampliamente – Y no te esperaré despierta, campeona.

Me abstuve de sacarle el dedo medio a mi amiga. Bien, ahí vamos….Caminé con paso lento pero seguro, o eso intentaba, hasta la puerta de ese lugar. ¿Qué era ese ruido que oía? Ah, sí….mi corazón. El puñetero no se calmaba ni a la de tres. Empujé la puerta hasta que esta se abrió con suavidad.

Entonces me di el primer susto de la noche.

Ahí dentro había un hombre con las dimensiones de un armario de cuatro puertas vestido completamente de negro. Estábamos como una pequeña antesala con otra puerta, seguramente la definitiva antes de entrar a ese lugar. El hombre armario me miró y me sonrió.

- Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme la invitación? – al menos eran super educados.

- Claro, espere un momento – rebusqué en el bolso. Cogí el pequeño sobre y se lo tendí. Miró una lista que tenía y asintió.

- Gracias, señorita Swan. Puede pasar – le miré un poco apurada. Y por su cara me quedaba claro que no era la primera que le miraba así – No se preocupe, señorita. Entre sin problemas.

Hice caso al enorme y trajeado hombre y abrí la segunda puerta que me conduciría a ese mundo desconocido.

Oh, vaya….

Ese sitio se parecía a cualquiera de los clubes nocturnos de las buenas zonas que podía haber en la ciudad. Una enorme y elegante barra de bar, camareros con pajarita, gente guapa, chicos y chicas….La diferencia era que aquí la gente no se relacionaba entre sí. No había música alta ni gente bailando. No. Todas esas personas estaban esperando algo. O a alguien. Me froté las manos un poco nerviosa y fui a sentarme en uno de los sillones bajos que había en esa gran sala.

Hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Di un respingo hasta que comprobé que se trataba de una chica rubia y de aspecto angelical.

- Oh, siento haberte asustado – murmuró – Al parecer tú estás igual de nerviosa que yo….- asentí – Me llamo Rosalie.

- Yo soy Bella….Supongo que tú, yo y todas las personas que estamos aquí hemos recibido esa invitación….- la rubia, Rosalie, abrió su bolso y me enseñó un sobre igual al mío pero con diferente letra – Ya veo….

- Sinceramente, me esperaba esto más….bizarro – murmuró la chica.

- Y yo. Aunque el tipo de la entrada me ha dado un susto de muerte.

- No eres la única – rio – Por cierto…¿Qué crees que es este sitio? A mi incluso se me ha pasado por la cabeza que todo esto va de una macro orgía y…..

- Buenas noches – dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo el debate interior de la rubia.

Rosalie y yo nos giramos y vimos en medio de la sala a un hombre alto, moreno y bien vestido.

- Mi nombre es Elezar. Soy el encargado de este sitio y me alegra ver que la mayoría de los invitados han decidido venir.

- ¿No habrá sido este tipo el que nos ha invitado? – susurró Rosalie – Es atractivo, pero sinceramente, no es mi tipo…

- Ni el mío.

- Cabe aclarar que todas las personas que se encuentran en esta sala son mayores de edad y están aquí bajo su consentimiento y en plenas facultades mentales….Como ya han comprobado, en este sitio se entra sólo con invitación. Ya están dentro – dijo con una sonrisa – Han abierto una puerta a un mundo en el que el placer y el erotismo son los máximos protagonistas. Tienen total libertad para abandonar este lugar si algo no les convence. ¿Alguien quiere abandonar?

Vamos, Bella. Te están dando una oportunidad….Dos mujeres y un hombre se levantaron.

- ¿Están seguros de no querer permanecer aquí? – las mujeres negaron al momento….el hombre dudó y, al fin, se sentó de nuevo en el sitio donde estaba – Bien, ahora nuestras chicas les irán llamando por el número que está escrito en la parte trasera de su invitación – como si hubiera sido una orden todos sacamos a la vez nuestra invitación para mirar ese número. El mío era el dieciocho – Disfruten de la estancia – sonrió el hombre antes de desaparecer.

Instintivamente Rosalie y yo nos miramos; de repente esta rubia y yo nos habíamos convertido en un apoyo la una para la otra. Otra rubia apareció en medio de la sala. Era casi tan pequeñita como Alice y llevaba el pelo recogido en un tenso moño. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo sangre, el mismo color del que llevaba sus labios pintados.

- Número dos – se levantó un chico y se perdió por el pasillo acompañado de otra chica con un vestido de cuello alto – Número cinco….

- ¿Qué número tienes? – me preguntó Rosalie.

- El dieciocho….aunque al parecer no van en orden…

- Yo tengo el….

- Número quince.

- Ouch, esa soy yo – murmuró. Se levantó, se alisó la falda y me miró.

- Suerte.

- Lo mismo digo – se marchó por ese misterioso pasillo acompañada de esa chica.

Esperé pacientemente a que la rubia bajita fuera llamando a todos los presentes. O se había olvidado de mi número o el destino me la estaba jugando para que me pusiera más y más nerviosa…

- Número dieciocho.

Me levanté como si de un maldito resorte se tratara. Le enseñé el número de la parte trasera de mi invitación a la chica.

- Ve con Heidi, ella te llevará hasta tu habitación.

Ehhh, ¿habitación? Bien, eso es Bella. Respira despacio….respira despacio. ¿Si por algún casual me diera un ataque de ansiedad tendrían por aquí una bolsa de plástico para ponérmela en la boca?

Seguí a la segunda rubia por ese pasillo. Dios, esto estaba lleno de rubias….La decoración aquí era un poco más barroca y un poco menos moderna, pero igualmente lujosa. Las paredes estaban forradas con un papel granate y las pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban el pasillo creaban una perspectiva entre excitante y misteriosa.

La rubia número dos se paró frente a una puerta de color negro con el número dieciocho pintado en plateado. Me tendió el papel que había llevado en la mano durante todo el trayecto y que no me había fijado en él hasta ahora.

- Léelo y fírmalo si estás de acuerdo - cogí la hoja con manos temblorosas.

"_Isabella Swan bajo el uso pleno de sus facultades mentales ha decidido aceptar la invitación personal e intrasferible a este lugar de reuniones - _¿lugar de reuniones? ¿En serio? – _y se compromete a entregarse totalmente a las manos de E.C, su Amo o su Señor" – _espera, espera….¿Amo o señor? Miré a la rubia número dos…o tres…

- Sigue leyendo - me aconsejó.

"_Por la firma de este contrato se acuerda que la futura sumisa cede todos los derechos de su persona en el momento que atraviese la habitación asignada._

_Deberes de la firmante_

_Acepta obedecer y someterse al Amo o Señor en los límites de la habitación asignada._

_Acepta que su cuerpo le pertenece a su Amo o Señor, sin excepción._

_Acepta la palabra "hielo" como palabra de seguridad si la situación llegara a su límite._

_Acepta la palabra "fuego" como medida para negarse a obedecer una orden. El uso de esta palabra de seguridad puede ser motivo de conclusión de este presente contrato._

_Acepta usar en la habitación asignada sólo la ropa que el Amo o Señor requiera._

_Acepta ceder el derecho de su Amo o Señor a determinar cómo y cuando usar su cuerpo._

_Acepta a ser castigada de no acatar las órdenes precisas._

_Este contrato puede ser extinguido por cualquiera de las dos partes y en cualquier momento"_

Debajo había dos apartados. La firma de la "futura sumisa" y la firma del "Amo o señor". ¿Pero esto de qué coño iba?

- Se me vienen como mil preguntas a la cabeza – le dije a la tal Heidi.

- Dime cuales son y estaré más que encantada de responderte…aunque yo no haría esperar mucho al Amo – dijo señalando la puerta.

- Esa es mi primera cuestión. ¿Amo o señor? ¿Futura sumisa? Esto suena como si me fueran a atar a la maldita pata de la cama – la chica sonrió.

- Si firmas el contrato puede que te encuentres más de una vez atada a la pata de la cama – mi cara fue de what de fuck total – En el contrato se te cita como futura sumisa puesto que de aceptar estarías iniciándote en el mundo de la sumisión.

- Oh, por Dios….Debería de haberme marchado cuando tuve ocasión – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué? No es nada malo, este mundo no es tan bajo como lo quieren vender. La sumisión es un acuerdo entre dos personas adultas con su pleno consentimiento. Esto – señaló la hoja – se puede cambiar, mejorar, remplazar o anular. Esto es sólo una especie de pre contrato para que luego no haya problemas – me mordí el labio.

- Yo….no sé si esto es para mi….no es que tenga mucha vida recorrida en ese sentido – murmuré avergonzada.

Heidi se bajó ligeramente el cuello alto del vestido que llevaba dejándome ver un extraño collar rígido….cuando se volvió abrí mi boca como si fuera una imbécil. Ese collar llevaba un pequeño candado en la parte trasera…

- Lo llevo en señal de sumisión. Mi Amo me lo ha pedido…y yo gustosa lo acepto. No hay mayor placer que brindar placer a la persona que deseas – murmuró.

- Pero yo no sé si deseo a esa persona de ahí dentro. ¡No se quién es E.C.!

- Lo sabrás cuando él quiera mostrarse….- suspiró - Te daré el último consejo. Si entras no te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, créeme. No vas a experimentar nada parecido a lo largo de tu vida.

Cerré los ojos. Ughhh. Sí, sí….esto lo podía anular. Podría jugar con el contrato arrugado si esto no me convencía. Podría probar….sólo una vez….

- Dame ese boli – la chica se rió mientras yo firmaba – Sólo voy a probar, solo será esta vez.

- Eso decimos todas…Por cierto, sé obediente en todo. Haz caso en todo lo que te ordene – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿De ahí la clausula de los…castigos?

- Yo que tú no haría esperar más a tu Amo.

La chica me dejó ahí, en medio de ese pasillo, frente a esa puerta y sin contestar a mi pregunta. Castigos, sumisas, Amos….esto era una locura. Sí, Bella…estás como una puta cabra….Entra y prueba. Sólo haz eso. Puedes irte de aquí y no volver a ver más este lugar….. Apoyé mi mano sobre el pomo redondo de esa puerta. No se si era yo o hasta el pomo de la puerta estaba caliente. Giré la pieza y abrí la puerta.

Oh, joder.

La habitación al completo era roja. Un rojo profundo, casi granate. En medio de la estancia había una cama redonda con un extraño cabecero. Y roja. Y espejos. En las paredes había espejos que creaban un extraño contraste en la sala. Miles de reflejos, miles de Bellas mirándome….Salí de esa perspectiva para no marearme por exceso de "yos".

- Deja el bolso y el abrigo sobre el perchero.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché esa voz. No sabía de dónde demonios venía, pero era tremendamente sexy. Suave y ronca, imponente y autoritaria. Miré hacia todos lados, pero no vi a nadie.

- Hazlo – gruñó.

Vamos, Bella….sólo se vive una vez….Colgué el abrigo y el bolso donde me había indicado ese hombre y volví a mirar a mi alrededor…

Hasta que de pronto sentí unas manos en mi cintura, unas manos fuertes y rudas que me giraron de golpe.

Un hombre ataviado con una especie de bata con capucha que no me permitía ver su cara apareció frente a mi. Era imponentemente alto y su complexión era fuerte. Y olía de maravilla. Ay, Dios….

- Arrodíllate – le miré con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué?

- Arrodilla-te – lo hice. Me arrodillé ante este desconocido. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella?

- Agacha la cabeza – lo hice – Eso es….- susurró – Hasta que yo no te diga lo contrario permanecerás en esta posición.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin mirarle.

- Te perdono esta falta de respeto porque no conoces mis propias normas. Ni una palabra sin mi permiso. Te han dado la oportunidad de largarte cuando has entrado, te han ofrecido un pre contrato que has firmado y aún así te has quedado. Ahora guarda para ti las preguntas. Agacha la jodida cabeza y escucha atentamente – esa sí que es una buena forma de callar tu bocaza, Bella – Mientras estemos en esta sala sólo puedes referirte a mí como Amo. Serás mi sumisa – se acercó a mi y me acarició el tope de mi cabeza – Te voy a follar como quiera, de la manera que quiera y en cualquier rincón de esta habitación, donde a mí me de la gana.

Hostia. ¿Tienes algo que decir antes esto, Bella? No sabía aún si esto era bueno o malo….La balanza aún no se había decantado por ninguna de las opciones.

- El sexo será duro, fuerte. Doloroso, quizás – ay – Te recuerdo que tu palabra de seguridad es hielo. Si crees que no puedes soportar lo que te estoy haciendo la gritas y pararé, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí con la cabeza – Esto será lo más jodidamente bueno que hayas probado en tu puta vida…- susurró.

Sexo duro. Fuerte y doloroso. Con un hombre desconocido….aunque eso era unilateral, ya que él me conocía a mi. Tenía que conocerme para mandarme una invitación a mi dirección y con mi nombre y apellidos. ¿O acaso escogían a gente al azar mirando la guía telefónica?

Duro, fuerte y doloroso. Duro, fuerte y doloroso. Argg. Él Amo misterioso había dicho que sería lo más jodidamente bueno que haya probado en mi vida. Sexo bueno…y no aquello que tuve con James y que había ocurrido hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar. Aquí cerca había al menos treinta personas, quizás más….seguramente si gritaba lo suficientemente alto vendrían en mi ayuda, al menos eso esperaba. Allá vamos….

- Estoy lista….creo – murmuré.

El desconocido me agarró por la barbilla y me hizo mirarle; sus manos estaban cálidas y eran suaves…Se apartó la capucha de la bata de terciopelo rojo, sí, sí….iba a verle la cara, iba a verle…..

Pues no.

Debajo de esa capucha llevaba una máscara dorada y elaborada que me recordaba lejanamente a esas máscaras de las tragedias griegas. Esta tapaba su cara dejándome ver sólo unos carnosos labios. Caminó por la habitación con la máscara y la bata entreabierta dejándome ver un musculoso pecho. Abrió el cajón de un pequeño mueble situado al otro lado de la sala y sacó algo. Cuando volvió donde yo estaba comprobé que lo que traía en sus manos eran preservativos y algo negro que no pude llegar a ver con exactitud.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – escuché algo parecido a una risa.

- Amo, quiero que me llames Amo - asentí - De todos modos me gusta que seas buena chica y pidas permiso desde el principio. Aprendes rápido….. Pregunta.

- ¿Te conozco?

- Pregunta equivocada. Nada de nombres – quise rebatirle, pero no me lo permitió - En pie.

Vamos, Bella. Sumisión y respeto. Me levanté. El amo me bajó la cremallera del vestido de Alice y lo dejó caer al suelo. Cuando salí del montón de tela arrugada en la que se había convertido el vestido el protagonista griego lo apartó con el pie desnudo y con un cuidado nulo.

Parecía un poco surrealista esta escena. Yo ahí, en medio de esta habitación erótica festiva, dentro de un club con tendencias dominantes y masoquistas, delante de un desconocido con una máscara dorada que me iba a follar sin miramientos. Guau. Cuando se lo contase a Alice lo iba a flipar.

El enmascarado me miró de arriba abajo para después ponerse detrás de mi. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me agarró con fuerza del trasero. A eso le llamaba yo un buen agarrón en toda regla.

- Muy buen culo – murmuró.

Si hubiera sido yo al cien por cien le habría dicho que si tenía ese culo era gracias a las palizas a ejercicios que Alice me obligaba hacer con ella, pero como tenía que mantener mi boca cerrada no dije nada.

Me desabrochó el sujetador. Oh, por Dios….¡qué vergüenza! El único tío que me había visto completamente desnuda había sido James. Mierda. Mis pechos sintieron una suave brisa cuando el enmascarado se movió.

Su próximo movimiento fue atarme las manos con las cintas negras que había sacado de ese cajón.

Me ató las muñecas en mi espalda con demasiada fuerza, aunque no me quejé. De un empujón me sentó en la cama y se puso frente a mi. Me mordí el labio un poco nerviosa.

- Te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que estás con un desconocido – le miré como si fuera obvio, aunque no prestó mucha atención a mi cara. Me estaba mirando las tetas.

Después de hacerme un chequeo completo y visual se abrió la bata dejándome ver un marcado pecho…y esa tableta de chocolate. Oh, mierda. El Amo, o el Señor, E.C….fuera quien fuese….estaba de vicio. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados y demasiado bajos de caderas.

Me sorprendí a mí misma relamiéndome los labios cuando el hombre se bajó la cremallera.

Joder, joder.

No llevaba nada debajo. Bueno, sí….lo que llevaba era un enorme pene. ¿Eso que estaba sintiendo entre mis piernas era….líquido? Cielo santo, me estaba excitando….Me estaba poniendo cachonda con este Amo Enmascarado. ¿Quién estaba debajo de la máscara? Ni puta idea. Pero estaba bueno, la tenía grande y me iba a ofrecer sexo de todas las maneras y formas.

Creí que mi boca no se podría abrir más; mentira. Cuando se la sacó por completo comprobé que venía con regalito. Vaya. Regalito.

- ¡Santa mierda! – al Amo resopló.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Oh…ugh, ¡perdón!

- Perdón…¿qué? – me mordí el labio….

- Perdón….¿amo? – asintió satisfecho.

Se acarició así mismo mientras yo mirada alucinada. La punta de su miembro estaba atravesada por un piercing. Un sexy y jodidamente caliente piercing. Lo primero que pensé fue "qué dolor". Y lo segundo….me pregunté cómo sería tener ese trozo de carne en mi interior, ese trozo de metal rozándome una y otra vez mientras bombeaba contra mi cuerpo.

Puta pervertida de mierda

- ¿Te gusta mirar, sumisa? – aunque me costó despegar la mirada de ese espectáculo al fin le miré a los ojos – Responde.

- Sí…Amo – reconocí.

- ¿Te gusta mi metal? – oh, Dios…

- Sí, Amo….

- Abre la boca, sumisa….

Apenas me dio tiempo a registrar esas palabras ya que con un fuerte tirón me bajó de nuevo al suelo, colocándome de rodillas frente a él. Su pene y yo nos miramos cara a cara. Vale…desde aquí se veía todo más grande….

Dos segundos sentí el metal templado contra mis labios.

Así que el Amo quería sexo oral….No te lo está pidiendo, te lo está exigiendo…Y tú lo has aceptado…Abrí la boca y dejé que ese enorme pene se adentrara en mi cuerpo. Como no tuve oportunidad de decirle que era novata en esto intenté seguir el ritmo que me imponía. Me cogió con fuerza del pelo y bombeó contra mi boca una y otra vez. Lo sentía por todas partes, sentía ese piercing en mi lengua.

Por segunda vez me sorprendí a mi misma.

Todo esto me estaba gustando. Todo. El hecho de estar semidesnuda, arrodillada, atada y empalada por la boca….me estaba gustando. Ese fuego líquido que sentía entre mis piernas se acentuó, sentía que mi cuerpo me exigía más y más con cada dura embestida de este hombre….hasta que paró. Salió bruscamente de mi boca, de un tirón me puso en pie y me giró. Me empujó por la espalda hasta dejar mi cara apoyada sobre las sábanas rojas de esa cama redonda. Miles de Bellas repartidas por la habitación por obra y gracia del juego de espejos me miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Cuántas pollas te has comido a lo largo de tu vida, sumisa? – susurró. Mi respiración se alteró un poco más si cabía.

- N…ninguna, Amo.

Primero oí un gruñido. Luego sentí la palmada contra mi culo. El aire me abandonó con rapidez los pulmones y mi corazón botó y botó dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Esto es por no avisarme antes – me dio otra cachetada – Tenías que haberme dicho que era la primera vez – otra.

Estaba indefensa en esta habitación. El Amo Enmascarado me estaba golpeando, me estaba dando cachetadas por ser una nena mala…Y de nuevo me estaba gustando. Debería de estar gritando ayuda, quizás. O debería de decir la palabra de seguridad. ¿No? ¿Esto no lo podías aguantar? Sí, sí lo podía aguantar. Sobre todo cuando los azotes bajaron un poquito hasta casi rozar mi intimidad.

Respiré un poco cuando sentí que su mano dejaba de golpearme para acariciarme casi con suavidad.

- ¿Los azotes te han puesto cachonda, sumisa? Estás mojada…..

- Dios….

- No, Dios no….con que me llames Amo me sirve….

Quise rodar los ojos pero justo decidió bajarme las braguitas. Agradecí el ligero frescor que sentí en mi entrepierna. Como también agradecí la mano que metió entre mis piernas y ese dedo jugando a ser el dueño de mi cuerpo de manera superficial.

Me moría por sentir esa piel caliente a la mía.

Me moría por sentir esa carne en mi interior.

Ese metal.

Y pensar que tenía miedo de lo que me iba a encontrar aquí dentro. Aunque…seamos sinceros, un poco acongojada aún me sentía….

- Tienes el culo de un adorable color rojo….- gruñó – Se me está poniendo aún más dura sólo de mirarte, sumisa.

Bella…Me dieron ganas de gritarle que dejara de llamarme sumisa y que me llamara Bella….pero entonces me volvió a girar. Me aparté el pelo como pude ya que las cintas de mis muñecas no cedían ni un solo milímetro. Miré esos labios carnosos, esa máscara dorada…Intenté imaginarme si sus besos serían igual de agresivos que él mismo….el vello de todo mi cuerpo se erizó sólo de pensarlo.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera ahora, sumisa? – oh, me estaba preguntando. Quería varias cosas, pero no estaba segura de que me diera el gusto de permitirme todas….Aunque me moría de ganas por probar esos labios me decanté por la otra opción.

- Me…me gustaría que te quitases la máscara…Amo.

No me respondió. Desanudó las ataduras de las muñecas y noté movimiento a mis espaldas pero no me moví….hasta que vi ante mis narices la maldita máscara dorada. Se la había quitado y me la estaba enseñando...Fui a girarme, pero me agarró por la nuca con fuerza impidiéndome seguir.

- De nuevo has escogido mal tus palabras…Has dicho que me quite la máscara y eso es lo que he hecho – pasé de verlo todo rojo a verlo todo negro. Me había tapado los ojos. Mierda – No te he oído decir que quieras verme la cara, así que….

Me tiró contra la cama rebotando en el proceso. Al estar privada del sentido de la vista todo se acentuó más; oí cómo se removía la ropa y cómo caía al suelo. Una leve rasgadura. Dios. Mi respiración al límite, la palpitación entre mis piernas. La cama hundiéndose. Mmmm.

- Abre bien las piernas, sumisa. Voy a llegar donde nadie ha llegado, creeme.

Me abrió las piernas con un rápido y fuerte movimiento. Sí, sí…le sentí. Le sentí justo donde más falta me hacía. Su entrepierna y la mía juntas, rozándose….Instintivamente llevé mi mano a su pene, pero me agarró por la muñeca.

- No te he dado permiso para que me toques – gruñó – Las manos arriba – puse las manos sobre mi cabeza.

- Pre…preservativo….- balbuceé.

- Estoy protegido, eso ante todo.

Un empujón y estaba dentro. Oh, oh, oh….esto no se parecía en nada a lo que experimente aquella vez en el apartamento de James. Sí, esto era bueno. Era supremo. El Amo Enmascarado me agarró de las muñecas de nuevo, esta vez para impedirme cualquier movimiento por mi parte mientras él embestía contra mí una y otra vez. Quería tocarle, joder. Sólo un poco, quería pasarle las manos por ese pecho musculoso….Sentía rabía por no ver, mierda. Esto era demasiado bueno, pero sería mejor si pudiera tocar ese cuerpo de pecado.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por su próximo movimiento.

Salió de mi cuerpo y me giró dejándome apoyada sobre mis rodillas, mi cara pegada a la almohada roja, mis manos de nuevo en mi espalda. Atada a él.

De esta manera era mucho mejor. Bombeó contra mi, arrasó conmigo y con mi cuerpo. Sí, sí…todo sentimiento ajeno a lo que estaba sintiendo en mi cuerpo abandonó mi mente. De hecho, mi mente abandonó ente mundo de ensueño cuando una explosión magnifica azotó todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Me deshice, me dejé llevar por mis gemidos y por sus gruñidos guturales de animal en celo. Me abandoné completamente…

Cuando el Amo misterioso se separó de mi yo aún seguía jadeando fuertemente. No me moví, más que nada porque no podía. No me quedaban fuerzas en el maldito cuerpo….

Me quitó la venda negra de los ojos.

De nuevo llevaba puesta la máscara dorada y la bata de terciopelo, aunque no llevaba nada debajo de esta. Estaba desnudo.

- Ya puedes vestirte, sumisa – parpadeé rápidamente cuando recogió mi ropa interior negra y se fue en dirección a otra puerta que supuse era el baño.

- Eh….¿Amo? – se giró – He…he firmado algo parecido a un contrato. ¿Nos…nos volveremos a ver? Y…¿podrías darme eso, por favor? – señalé el conjunto negro de ropa interior.

- ¿Esto? Esto me lo voy a quedar como recuerdo. ¿Si nos volveremos a ver? – se encogió de hombros - Puede que sí….o puede que no. Si quiero disfrutar de nuevo de tu cuerpo lo sabrás…

·

·

·

- Vamos, Bella….quita ese gesto agrio de tu cara. No se va a acabar el mundo porque el no hayas vuelto a ver al Enmascarado Perforado.

Miré de reojo a Alice por el nuevo mote que le había puesto a E.C. Había pasado una semana. Una larga semana después de ese extraño, placentero y misterioso encuentro en ese club. No me había podido apartar ni un segundo a ese maldito Amo de mi cabeza. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía saborear ese piercing en mi boca….

- Despierta, joder – espetó Alice – No pasa nada, nena. Fuiste a ese sitio, te follaste a un amo de la sumisión, lo gozaste, te lo pasaste genial….¡y ya está! Sexo fácil y bueno. Yo que tu me quedaba con eso.

- Pero quiero más – murmuré – Una vez que pruebas ese tipo de sexo es…es….increíble. Según la rubia número dos lo mío era sólo un inicio. Bien, ¡pues quiero continuar! ¡Quiero sacarme el puto master de la sumisión! – Alice se rió aunque a mi no me hizo ni puta gracia.

- Mi Bella se ha vuelto una pervertidilla….- dijo batiendo las pestañas.

- Cállate – espeté.

- Oh, Bella….son las nueve – dijo dando palmaditas - ¿Crees que ya habrá vuelto el vecino cañón?

Sí, hasta el vecino buenorro me había abandonado durante unos días dejándome sola y deprimida a las nueve de la tarde mientras esperaba su tabla de ejercicios. Alice y yo nos asomamos disimuladamente por la ventana. Nada. No había nadie. Las luces apagadas, las ventanas cerradas.

- ¿Ves? Me abandona hasta el vecino. Necesito algo para alegrarme el día. ¡Chocolate! – grité mientras me levantaba para ir a la cocina.

- No te lo tomes todo tan a la tremenda, Bella. No te centres en ese amo de la dominación – mi amiga soltó una risotada – Bella, aún no me creo que actuaras como una puñetera sumisa.

- Dejemos ya ese tema, ¿vale? – fui hasta la ventana donde estaba Alice y me senté en el sofá - ¿Quieres? – dije ofreciéndole un poco de helado de chocolate.

- No, gracias.

- ¿Qué haces todavía ahí? Es obvio que nuestro vecino nos ha dejado….Sólo espero que no se haya mudado y….- miré a Alice. Tenía la boca abierta de par en par, lo ideal para que se le colaran un par de moscas. Fruncí el ceño - ¿Pasa algo? – mi amiga se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

- Cielo santo – susurró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

- ¿Dices…dices que tu Amo y Señor con piercing incluído se quedó con tu conjunto de ropa interior? ¿El negro? – asentí mientras dejaba el helado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque tienes que ver esto….

Miré de nuevo por el cristal. La casa del vecino de enfrente seguía cerrada, las cortinas corridas, todo igual que antes….salvo un detalle. Había algo en el tendedero. Un conjunto negro de ropa interior. No un conjunto cualquiera….era mi conjunto. Por todo lo sagrado, no podía ser...No podía ser...¿o sí? El Amo enmascarado era mi vecino….mi vecino cañón….

El teléfono nos sobresaltó a las dos. Alice me miró y me animó a cogerlo. Estaba confusa. No era posible, ¿no?

- ¿Diga?

- Me gusta ver tu ropa interior a través de mi ventana. ¿Estabas esperándome? Sé que te gusta verme mientras me ejercito - de nuevo esa voz sexy y ronca. Mi entrepierna se despertó como si la hubieran llamado a ella personalmente.

- Oh, por Dios…- escuché una leve risa a través del teléfono.

- Sumisa, quiero disfrutar de nuevo de tu cuerpo...

* * *

Bueno, ahí está mi segundo OS. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayais pasado un buen rato leyéndolo. Como arriba se explica este OS es para el Contest La Polla-Ward 2, ya avisaré cuando empiezan las votaciones. Un besote a todas!


End file.
